The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for separating particulates from a fluid in turbine engines.
In a turbine, a combustor converts the chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. As part of the conversion process, hot gas is flowed over and through portions of the turbine. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components, causing degradation. A cooling fluid may flow through channels or cavities formed within the components to cool the components. In some cases the cooling fluid may include particulates, such as dust or dirt, which can build up in flow passages and disrupt flow. Reduced flow or restriction of the cooling fluid can lead to increased temperatures and thermal stress on turbine components.